


𝐁𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 • 𝐧𝐜𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐟𝐢𝐚 𝐚𝐮

by ae_stheticness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ae_stheticness/pseuds/ae_stheticness
Summary: 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐬𝐭, 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠?𝙲𝙷𝙴𝙲𝙺 𝙸𝚃 𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝙸𝙽 𝚆𝙰𝚃𝚃𝙿𝙰𝙳 𝚆𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝙸𝚃 𝙸𝚂 𝙰𝙻𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙳𝚈 𝙲𝙾𝙼𝙿𝙻𝙴𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝙰𝚃 -𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚎-.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"What's worst? Losing or Dying?"

What's worst? Haha... Maybe, dying while losing is worst. But, who am I to know. 

I've never Died or lost.

\-----------------------------------  
Hey y'all I've decided to make another book. This is only my second book so don't expect too much from me. Just to clarify, this is a NCT fanfiction. To not complicate anything. 

Disclaimer: This contains violence, mature contents, and inappropriate language. I advice to read only if you want to. If you do, don't forget to vote for the chapter and follow my account to know when I update and make another book. I realize I talk too much so I'mma end it here. Please support, byeee!


	2. C H A P T E R  1

"I told you it doesn't make sense. Even I can't figure it out." A man said.

"Exactly, dipshit. She clearly doesn't want us to know." Another man said.

They started arguing about the code. Not one of them aware what was happening.

'Dumb assholes.' See thought. She pulled out her M40A6 snipper rifle and direct it to the head of the first man.

_BANG_

He collapse on the ground, a pool of blood dripping out of the hole shot in the middle of his head. The other man came to assist but was also shot directly at the head.

She dust of the dirt on hear pants and pick up the rifle and went to her car. When she was out of the perimeter, she heard loud sounds which meant that they already found the dead bodies and sounded the alarm.

"I love my job just as much as I love myself."  
She smirked, driving farther and deeper on the forest.

After a while, she finally arrived at her destination. A big house, likely a mansion with more than 5 floors. She went inside and went straight to her room.

She locked the door and went to the bathroom. She treated herself with a nice long bath. After, she wore a white plain oversize shirt and black high waist pants. She tuck the shirt inside the pants.

_Knock Knock_

Somebody knock on the door. She peeked outside before letting the girl in. It was her younger sister.

"Eonni, I can't seem to hack the system of SM." Her sister whined.

"Somie, I told you not to do my work. Your only 10. No buts, k." She said to her little sister Somie.

"Fine" Somie was disappointed because she wants to help her sister. She knows her sister was involved in a dirty business. She's close to her that's why she knows.

Her sister never wanted her to be involved in any of the things she's involved except if it was appropriate for her. She knew that her sister was trying to protect her that's why she just went to bed and get some shut eye.

Meanwhile, in Somie's sister room[I ain't telling no name until later ;).] She was focusing on the screen of her laptop.

She suddenly received a message from an anonymous number. She wasn't surprised about this. She always received email from unknown people.

She pressed on the notification that has just been sent.

Unknown:  
Song Soyeon   
We have a very important business to discuss with you so can you please come to xxxxx and discuss with us.

Soyeon was thinking if this was somewhat an ambush because it clearly states that there where many of them. They said 'us' not 'me'.

After a few minutes of thinking. Soyeon decided to accept this so called 'business' but of course she has a plan if something goes farther than expected. So she decided reply to the text.

Me:   
Fine I'll go to this 'business' you say  
What time?

Unknown:   
5 in the morning  
 _Seen_

**S O Y E O N**

Is this guy joking? Is he expecting me towake up that early after a night of a mission. I mean I guess I was trained to do this but still. 

I slept earlier than usual. It was already 1 am in the morning and I usually don't sleep till 3 which frustrates me more than I'm supposed to be.

**N A R R A T O R**

"I want everything set for tomorrow." I said sternly.

"Yes." They all replied

Tomorrow's gonna be something interesting.


	3. C H A P T E R  2

Soyeon woke up 3 hours after her sleep. It was now 4 in the morning and she stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower an put some light makeup just to cover the eyebags. She change into a black sleeveless crop top shirt and black jogging pants. She also wore a crop black jacket and combat boots.

She then went downstairs and prepare breakfast for both her and her sister. After she ate, she left a note in the fridge that she went to work earlier and might come home later.

Soyeon went inside her black Ferrari and drove to the meeting place.

**S O Y E O N**

I arrived in the place. It was a dark alley that was only being light by one lamp in the very end. I started to walk to the door. I knocked on the door.

The door swung open. A group of...minors?   
This people are young. What could they be possibly doing inside that dark house in an alley.

"Are you perhaps Song Soyeon?" Can this guy even see? I can't even see this dude's eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders to him. "Mhm, I don't know. I'm just a girl just happen to pass by in this dark alley." Their faces looked so annoyed except for the guy who had red hair.

"Soo~ are you-" before the red hair even finish his question, the tall one smacked the back of the red hair's head. "Of course she is! If she wasn't, then she wouldn't be too stupid to go in this alley."

"Well that's right Jisung." Another group of men came out. "You heard that Chenle, Doyoung hyung told me I'm right." He said pointing to the red hair dude.

They have a lot of members. There were probably about 16 of them.

"Well... why am I suppose to be here?" I asked impatiently.

"Your here for a negotiation." Yay! What a surprise, another group of people. I hope they're the last because I can't take how many people there are who are currently getting out here.

I realize the guy who answered me has moved closer to me. To close for my personal liking. We were about 2 inches apart.

"And what is there to negotiate about?" I got flustered inside because of the fact that he's to close to me but I can't afford stuttering because that'll make me look bad. So bad.

"I'm impress that you're not stuttering like the others." This blue hair dude is so confident.

"I'm not like the thing you call 'others'." Putting air quotes in the end.

"Don't be such a meanie, little one. I won't hurt you unless you kiss me." He smirked. What. The. Actual. Hell.? I think I'm gonna barf. This dude is confident. Let me rephrase that, toooooo confident.

"Your so full of confidence that I'm impressed your not choking in it." I shot him a glare.

He just laughed. This dude is something.

"I'm Taeyong, Lee Taeyong." He flashed me a smile. But this time it's not a smirk. It's an actual genuine smile. It made me feel something. As if I was practically in the stairs to heaven. [A/n: here's a little note for you lovelies, Highway to Heaven is a bop👌👌👌]

He went inside the old building. Leaving me there with the others who where going inside to.

"Hey, my name is Jaehyun and I'll be the one to guide you all through this meeting." His face looks like he just came down from heaven a few hours go. It's just, Gorgeous.

I nodded and we both went inside. The outside does not speak for the inside. It was elegantly detailed and everything looked expensive. The walls where black and neon green and the floors are marble. There were old yet modern paintings covering the walls.

The living room has a long black marble rectangular table in the middle with neon green chairs. The room was dimly lit but you could still see the place. The one thing that made the room cool was that the chair was glow and in the dark.

The word NCT was written in the wall of the back of the chair in the very end that is the chair of the leader.

I was busy looking around that I didn't realize everybody looking at me. Taeyong was in the very first chair which makes him the leader.

"So are you gonna sit or what." He asked while putting his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. I looked at everyone who was also trying not to laugh.

"Dimwits" I mumbled to myself. I sat down on the only chair which was the one in the middle. I folded my arms and my legs.

"So?" I asked. This is gonna be a long night.

"As you know right now you have killed two people a day ago. They're the two most trusted people of the president. You killed agents from the secret service." He informed me, as if I didn't knew who they are.

"Get to the point." He sighed. "We want to know who you are working for, that's all."  
He said leaning back on his chair putting both of his feet up in the table.

"I work for my own ass." I said playing with a strand of my hair.

"If you don't answer, your sister-" I stood up really fast making the chair fall cause I push it on the process of standing.

"I said I work for myself." I said through my gritted teeth. "My parents were agents for the president back then. I was trained since the age of 3 because of that. They were killed when I was 12. I was walking back home from my gun training and when I got there I saw my parents kneeling infront of men wearing black. I hid myself only to watch the death of my own parents. They stab them both in their hearts. They left after a few hours and when I went closer to them their hearts where gone. Just a whole in there left chest bleeding."

Everyone stayed quiet trying not to look me at the eye. "My sister was only two back then. The police didn't came but the secret service did. We where in America back then and the agents told us to go back here in Korea to continue. They told us, more like me that my parents where killed from an accident. They didn't know I was there. When I got here, I searched about this. After 5 years I finally know why. They where involve with this mafia game called..." I debated with myself if to either tell them or not.

**"It's The Bloody Hearts, isn't it?"**


	4. C H A P T E R  3

**N A R R A T O R**  
Soyeon rode her Ferrari and went back to her house. Thousands of excuses was in her mind. She didn't know how to explain her quick leave. She already called her cousin Baekhyun and he agreed, for some miraculous reason.

Time flew by so fast that she didn't realize she was back home. Hesitating, she prayed to her parents to protect her and her sister. "Here goes nothing." She muttered before ringing the doorbell.

"Eonni!" Somie hugged her older sister. Soyeon hugged back. They pulled apart and the older guided her sister to the kitchen.

 _'_ _Here goes nothing'._ The older thought.

"Somie, is it okay if I leave for a few months. I'm sorry, I've never left you for months. I always come home after a week because I do my mission earlier but this one's a lot different and may take a while. Don't worry you won't be alone. Baekhyun will take care of you."

The older female look at her younger sister with hope that she will understand. Soyeon knows how much Somie likes spending time with her.

To her surprise, the younger one smiled.

"I completely understand. Are they boys? I hope they are so you could finally fall in love." Somie mumbled to herself the part.

"I heard that!" Soyeon look at her sister surprised.

"You did not." Somie smiled innocently and ran upstairs to her room and locked it. Knowing she could not enter, she just shook her her head and just in time, the doorbell rang.

Soyeon peeped through the tiny whole in the door before letting the person in. She then opened the door revealing his cousin Baekhyun.

"Just in time. Come in Baek." The gal helped her cousin with his bag. They enter the house and they went upstairs to the guest room.

"I'm still older than you Yuna. Can you please call me oppa." Baekhyun turned around to face her.

"No. And stop calling me Yuna." Soyeon said looking at his cousin's eyes with an aggressive look.

"Fine. But I'm still calling you Yuna though."

She just nodded beacuse she can't win this argument with his very annoying cousin. Good thing she wouldn't be able to see his face until the next holiday and until she comes home, if she will be able to go home.

__________

**T A E Y O N G**  
We were waiting for her to come back. She already agreed to this or someone will _die._ While I was thinking about her whereabouts, a black Mercedes parked inside the alley and parked right infront of this building.

I saw Soyeon got out off from the passenger seat and another guy who was wearing a mask got off the driver's seat. Who the heck?! 

The dude open the compartment and took out her luggage. They both walk to the door.

A knock on the door was heard. I quickly went to the door making everybody surprised.

"Who the hell is he?" 

**S O Y E O N**

He said calmly but his face seems pissed.

"He's my cousin. Taeyong meet Byun Baekhyun, Baek meet Lee Taeyong. I thought you may know each other because he's from EXO but I guess not." I said confused. What was he pissed about?

He's expression change when I said he was my cousin.

"Oh Baekhyun-hyung. I didn't know you were her cousin." He said.

"Me too." I elbowed Baek hard in his shoulder. "It's not like you like being my cousin." He said holding his shoulder, the pain in his eyes shows.

"Can you just leave? Somie is alone in the house and she might start raiding the armory. You know she's a hacker not a fighter." I said annoyed with this dude.

"Okay, fine but next time don't use your little sister to have some alone time with Yongie. Just tell me you want to have fun with him and I'll let you two be." Before I could even kill him he bolted out to his car.

"Fuck you! I hope you crash on a cliff!" I yelled. "Then who's gonna take care of Somie then?!" I will totally gonna kill him for Christmas.

I looked back to the others realizing everybody was staring at me and Taeyong. Great, I just happen to have an annoying cousin, a so called handsome guy beside me and a group of guys who will probably ship. 

So cliché. I wanna barf so bad.

"I bet you $100 that they'll end up together and fuck each other before they even end up." Said Ten to Sicheng. Wtf?

"How long will it take them to get each other's faces?" Asked Johnny.

"About two weeks o–" 

"Are you all gonna shut up or not?" Taeyong cuts Ten's sentence before he even finishes. They all stood up straight and ran to there rooms. 

"I'm gonna pretend that I was not here." I said looking a bit paranoid from what happened. 

He just nodded his head and carried my baggage upstairs. The house was big enough to fit in 30 people considering the fact that NCT keeps recruiting, informed by Jaehyun.

Taeyong stopped which caused me to stop. I guess we're at the room. He opened the door revealing a room spacious enough to give room for 5 people.

Considering the space, their was only one bed in the middle. The overall look of this room looks like it was created for a minimalist even if the room itself is big.

Grey and black colors were the main theme of the room. The lights are dimmed like the whole place but you could still see.

There where tall glass doors which covers the whole wall and leads to a porch. The entrance of there base may be through a dark and creepy alley but the porch shows a total view of the north part of Seoul.

"This room is specifically made for you. You thought you went only two flight of stairs when in reality you took ten." How the heck did he just read my mind. ( ** _A/n: so if you like read my BTS fanfic "Past" then you know this also happened with Ty. Please support that book.♥️👌✌️)_**

"Was I that hungry?" I asked him. I don't focus on anything when I'm hungry. I could literally run halfway across the whole world and not get tired.

"I'm guessing that you don't feel tired when your hungry." 

I gave him a what-you-think face. 

__________

We were all at the dinning room eating. There was a total of 21 people in NCT but three of them were deployed in China for a mission.

The group is called WayV that is formed by Kun, Ten, WinWin, Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery, YangYang. Only Xiaojun, Hendery and YangYang where in China while the rest is here because they also have separate units. 

All of us are eating peacefully until someone was banging on the front doors. I stopped eating and looked at the others.

"Who could that be?" Asked Jungwoo. 

"Bish if I knew I would have told you but hell nah I don't know whatever monster could be out there." I said and stood up from my seat and walked to the door.

I'mma kill whoever disturbs my dinner. I was still hungry so whoever is out there shoots me I won't be able to feel that.

Before the others stop me I opened the door. What the heck? 

"Baek what the fuck are you doing here?!"


End file.
